Never say Never
by Naomi.Nomi
Summary: GKM: Prompt. G!P Santana and Quinn are on holiday in LA and come across their old friend G!P Brittany. They hang out then get somewhat touchy feely with each other. Smut ensues... Rekindling old ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Never say Never-**

**GKM: Prompt. G!P Santana and Quinn are on holiday in LA and come across their old friend G!P Brittany. They hang out then get somewhat touchy feely with each other. Smut ensues. **

**Not sure if I should make this a multi chapter or not, also I know I haven't updated my other story I just don't know where to go with it.**

Santana and Quinn had been living in New York together for nearly 2 years now but decide they wanted a vacation so decide to head to LA.

Walking hand in hand they stroll carelessly down the beach Santana in a bra, board shorts and flip flops with black aviators covering her eyes and Quinn in nothing but a white bikini and flip flops with her own large sunglasses pushed up as far as they'd go.

Both girls find a nice spot to relax and lay out the towels and lay down, after an hour of soaking in enough of the sun Santana drags her girlfriend up toward the ocean with Quinn protesting the entire way.

"San, NO!" The blonde squeals giggling a little, pulling back away from the water.

"Ohh Quinn, you just don't learn" Santana scoops Quinn up and puts her over her shoulder.

"Ahh! San put me down!" The blonde squeals again.

"You really want put down sweetie?" San asks mischief in her voice.

"Yes, now please"

"Princessa gets what Princessa wants" Santana all but throws Quinn off of her shoulder making her splash into the water that Quinn mustn't have noticed Santana was hip height in.

Coughing and spluttering a glaring Quinn stands up shouting out Santana's name, only earning the Brunette to burst out laughing and nearly falling over in the water herself.

"Ohh, god Quinn you should see your fa-AHHH!" Santana screams as a soaking wet Quinn lunges at her dragging both of them under the water, both girls come back up for air laughing and splashing water at each other and jumping on one another trying to duck their better half, once both girls are completely soaked they make their way up the beach to the beach side bar, still laughing slightly.

Leaning in both girls kiss each other passionately, Santana runs her tongue along Quinns bottom lip and Quinn allows access willingly both tongues battling for dominance, Quinn attempts to reach forward toward Santana's centre but the Latina stops her girlfriend know that if she gets hard here then there is no doubt that it will be visible due to the fact she is already semi hard and she can clearly see the bulge.

"Careful, someone might see" Santana whispers to Quinn.

"Too late, I can see your boner… shame looks so small" a female voice speaks up from beside them. The girls turn rage building up in both of them.

"What the ffffff Oh my god!" Quinn stutters before literally lunging at the person.

"BITCH!" Santana shouts before tackling the girl making all 3 fall to the ground.

"Hello ladies" the girl laughs hugging both of her old best friends from the ground

"Britt what are you doing her" Quinn asks refusing to get up or let go, knowing they are all being looked at

"And you know I am bigger than you, ohh god I've missed you" The Latina adds snuggling into the girls bellow here.

"Well I work here now, I'm a dance teacher I'm also a contracted choreographer for some singers and movies etc. what are both of you doing here?"

"We are on holiday, we needed to get out of the city and thought LA would be a good place to come." Quinn replies finally getting up and helping the others up too. Quinn takes a moment to check out her old friend and her jaw literally drops when she sees the girl's body.

"Woahh, Britt nice abs" The Latina quips "You've obviously been working out a lot"

"Yeah, just a bit" The blonde blushed

"No seriously you are so fucking hot" Quinn states, not even caring that her girlfriend of 4 years is stood beside her.

Raking her eyes over Brittany again who is stood in blue board shorts and a blue bikini top with aviators perched on her head she licks her lips, earning a nudge from the Latina.

"Quinn you are getting creepy now, I mean I know Brittany is super-hot but, you're creepy sweetheart"

Quinn swats her and blushed eyes meeting Brittany "Sorry" She all but whispers out.

"It's ok, I totally got hard watching you two making out, and it was so hot. So, let's just say we are even?"

Both girl's jaws nearly hit the floor as they slowly nodded, they had completely forgotten how blunt the tall blonde was, which lead to a lot of threesomes when they were all in high school and college together.

"So since you are both here, why do you come to diner at my place tonight?" the tall blonde asks, slightly wondering if she had creeped out her old friends.

"S-s-sure we'd love to" Santana stutters out recovering first. She clears her throat and smiles at Quinn who only smiles in response.

"When and where?" The Latina questions.

"Awesome" The taller blonde beams "I'll text you my address and is 6:30 ok for you both?"

The two girls nod and Santana fished out her phone from Quinn's bag, handing it to Brittany after they exchange numbers.

The girls spend a few hours talking about what has went on whilst they have been apart until Brittany tells the girls she has to go but is looking forward to their diner and leaves after blatantly checking out both girls and kissing them on the cheek.

Santana and Quinn head to their hotel, images of the blondes body plaguing both of their minds, as soon as the girls get back Santana pins Quinn to the bedroom door and kisses her furiously, they strip each other down hands roaming each other.

"Mmm Quinn you are so wet for me baby, so fucking wet" Santana groans as she rubs her hard cock against Quinn's soaking pussy.

"All for you baby" Quinn moans back he head falling against the door feeling Santana's 9 and a half in cock in-between her legs so close to her aching wet pussy.

"Liar" Santana states pushing Quinn harder against the door, grinding her dick forward against her core. "You want Brittany, I know you do"

"Mmm baby you know I love you and want you" Quinn pants leaning forward to kiss Santana. "I love your cock baby please I want it now, I need it inside of me, filling me up"

"Baby you know I love your dirty talk but I know how much you want Brittany too, I know you are wet for her too, I know that you'd love Brittany's hard thick cock in your ass along with my big dick in your pussy. Tell me baby how much you want Brittany's dick too."

Santana cants her hips causing her cock to tease Quinn's entrance. "Baby please." Quinn pants out trying to thrust forward to impale herself on Santana's cock.

"Not until you tell me"

"Baby, I want you please" Quinn pants

"No"

"FINE, I want Brittany's cock to fill up my ass so good while you fuck my puss-ahh" Quinn screams as Santana impales her rock hard dick inside her girlfriend, thrusting without abandonment, literally lifting Quinn off of the floor. The blonde wraps her legs around the Latina and holds on tight.

"Ohh fuck" Santana calls out already feeling close herself, loving how she feels inside of Quinn, deep inside her pussy.

"Ohh San, fuck baby you fill me up so well"

"You are mine baby, but you'd look so hot right now riding me and Brittany's dicks, I'd love to see you bouncing up and down on them fucking yourself so hard on both of our cocks like the cock slut I know you are." Santana pants out as she continues to piston in and out of Quinn's pussy hitting her g-spot every time.

"Baby, fuck, you want me to ride you and Brittany so fucking hard I know you do. FUCK. I saw the way you wanted her too" Quinn squeaks out as she rides Santana loving feeling her girlfriend pound into her.

"So fucking true baby" Santana speeds up her thrusts as she feels Quinn close to her climax.

"Oh, Oh, Fuck" Quinn cries out as she feels herself so close to the edge.

"Come for me baby, now"

"SAN-" Quinn flies over the edge feeling her orgasm wrap through her body, seconds later feeling Santana scream her name and fill her pussy up with hot cum.

Minutes later as both girls stop moving and thrusting softly Santana hears her phone going off, sighing she leans down with Quinn still impaled on her now soft cock. She reaches into the bag and pulls out her phone and stands up again, she reads the text and feels herself getting hard again inside of Quinn.

"Mmm baby, I can feel you getting hard again but we need to get showered, what did Brittany say?" Quinn asks.

"How did you know who it was?" The Latina questions.

"I told you I can feel you getting hard" Quinn replies "So what did she say?"

Santana shows Quinn her phone.

**Britt-Britt - Hey sexy girl once you and Quinn are done having sex and thinking about my hot body my address is 28 Parkplace Road, west blvrd. See you both soon. ;) xoxox B**

Quinn tilts her head and reads it a second time. How does she always know? She thinks.

"C'mon lets go get showered and hope we can get through tonight without blushing over Britt" Santana states as she carries Quinn to the bathroom (Who is still impaled on her cock)

After hot shower sex both girls get ready and head to Brittany's house, Santana in black ripped jeans, a black tank top and a pair of high tops and Quinn in acid wash blue jeans a white tank top and flip flops.

The girls find Brittany's house and make their way to the door slightly nervous about tonight. Knocking and waiting for a moment they are literally awestruck when they girl they have been fantasising about all day opens the door clad in only her underwear, her large cock almost bulging out of her boxers, Brittany notices both girls staring and smirks to herself knowing that she has them where she wants them.

"Shit B, have you gotten bigger" Santana remarks almost drooling, Not even hiding the fact she is staring at the dancers crotch.

"Umm, kind of yeah…. Although I don't know how but I'm now about 10inches."

"Holy shit" Quinn gulps and looks at Santana knowing that for both of them they will have a hard time tonight.

"Would you both like a tour?" Brittany asks only to be met with slow nods. "Ohh god too easy" Brittany smirks to herself.

After a tour of the house, all three bedrooms, the dance studio, the living room, the dining room, the large kitchen and the pool the Brittany leaves the girls in the living room with some refreshments and runs upstairs to get dressed when she comes back down she heads straight for the kitchen to finish off preparing the meal.

After the 3 women eat they talk for a while and crack open the alcohol. After 2 hours of drinking and reminiscing, also finding out the tall dancer is single, Brittany thinks up a plan and sprints upstairs.

"Where's she going?" Santana asks

"Dunno" Quinn muses as she pulls the girl in for a deep kiss

Brittany bounds back down stairs with the item in her hand and groans a little at seeing the girls make out, she clears her throat and smirks as the girls pull apart and smile sheepishly.

"So hot, but I wanna play this" Brittan plops down on the floor and tells the girls to join her.

She places the board game in the middle of the three and hands the box to Santana and Quinn.

"Triple X Truth or Dare" Santana reads aloud

"I'm game" Quinn almost shouts out, knowing what this will mean

"Me too" The Latina grins

"Awesome" Brittany smiles, she quickly explains the rules and lets Santana go firs on the pretence that she is the shortest.

Santana rolls and picks up a truth card and reads it out.

"What did you think about the player on your left when you first met them?" Santana looks at Brittany then recalls the day they met in high school "Honestly I thought you were hot Britt"

Brittany chuckles and blushed slightly "Thank you."

Quinn roles and picks up a dare care and reads it out loud.

"Kiss the person on your right" Quinn leans over and kisses Brittany softly.

"Woah" Santana whispers.

"Brittany your go" Quinn smiles

Brittany blushed and roles also getting a dare.

"Take off one item of clothing based on the group majority vote"

"Top!" Both Quinn and Santana almost yell out.

Brittany giggles and removes her top slowly, wiggling her shoulders making a show of it. Quinn and Santana high-5 knowing that there night is going to be great.

After another few rounds of grinding making out and groping it finds the girls almost naked, both Santana and Brittany brick hard and Quinn so wet it is almost seeping out.

Quinn rolls and almost cums at the thought of what was about to come.

"Perform oral to the person on the right for 10 seconds, if she/he cums then you must continue to perform oral until they are hard again or on the edge of a second orgasm."

Quinn is almost whispering by the end of reading out the card. She quickly glances at her girlfriend for a silent okay only to receive Santana panting and rubbing herself through her boxers, she smiles and turns her attention to Brittany and slides down the dancers boxers taking the huge cock in her hand she works her mouth over it and starts to suck on Brittany's cock, she keeps going well after 10 seconds loving how big the other blonde is, she slowly lets go of the huge appendage and grins, handing the dice to the panting dancer.

"Your turn" she states with a sultry edge to her voice

Brittany rolls and gets another dare and whimpers slightly at what she has to do.

"Perform oral to the person on your right while the person on your left jacks you off of fingers your pussy until someone cums"

All they girls moan and move into position they all take off their underwear and Brittany leans forward taking the Latina's huge cock into her mouth working her mouth around it trying to accommodate the huge shaft. Quinn sits behind Brittany and reaches around and starts pumping her cock up and down.

Soon Santana cums first exploding hot cum as into Brittany's mouth and down her throat with Brittany's name on her lips.

They girls stop and turn back to the game Santana rolls and looks at her card still not moving from lying on her back she picks up the card reads it and throws it away as she pulls Brittany in for a searing kiss. Quinn crawls up next to the girls and Brittany pulls away from Santana and grabs Quinn and pulls her into a deep kiss.

"Baby come sit on my cock" Santana states as she gets up and sits on the sofa as far back as she can get, she pulls Quinn onto her and positions her now brick hard cock at the blondes entrance she thrusts her hips up and impales the blonde onto her meat.

Brittany kisses the blonde neck as she pushes he forward slightly and separates her ass cheeks.

"Are you ready to be fucked doubly Quinn by our huge cocks? Are you ready to be pounded into so hard you won't remember your own name?" She doesn't allow the blonde to answer and thrusts forward entering her in one hard thrust.

Quinn screams out never being so full in all her life due to the fact Brittany used to be smaller as did Santana.

"Fuck baby do you like being filled so full by me and Britt's huge cocks?"

"So much, so fucking much" The blonde calls out

Both Santana and Brittany use that as their cue to let loose and fuck the blonde without abandonment.

Brittany fucks Quinn's tight hole so hard, pistoning in and out loving how tight the smaller blonde is. Soon the blonde cums hard filling Quinn's ass up with all of her hot cum, She pulls out almost giddy at seeing her cum spilling out of the girl.

"Now, now Quinnie if you remember you will know what I want you to do after I fuck your ass hard" She watches as the smaller blonde gasps and clenches her back hole closed trapping as much cum as she can.

"Good girl, now let's see if you can keep it in" Santana praises

"Yes ma'am" Quinn squeaks out, remembering what usually fallows after Brittany fucks her ass.

Santana takes a breath and let's loose pistoning as hard and as fast as she can into Quinn filling her pussy up so full, both girls feel the pull in their stomach as Santana quickens her pace.

"Ohh fuck baby I'm going to cum, you better take it all, cum for me Quinn cum now" Santana calls out making long hard strokes

"Ohh fuckk SAN-TAN- AHHHH!" Quinn screams and she is pushed over the edge falling forward and blacking out Quinn whimpers all through the aftermath of her huge orgasm.

Santana pulls out of the passed out blonde hearing the girl whimper and try to keep both holes closed tight but failing miserably due to being stretched so good by both girls.

All three make their way up to Brittany's room to sleep off there orgasms, but not before each girl slides back inside the now passed out Quinn, knowing she'll wake up in a couple of hours and want to go again.

**XOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

**Sooooo First G!P fic what did you all think?, Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Say Die –**

**WOAH! You guys made my day with the response I got, I was only expecting like 1 or 2 reviews. So Nom is a happy Nom **** (My name…)**

**Anyways I shall continue mwhahaha**

Groaning and exhausted Quinn wakes up, the night hazy in her mind as she tries to roll over, only to feel her pussy and ass contract are two very large and very hard cocks. Quinn flushes as searing heat runs through her body, every image of the night running through her making her moan out loud.

Quinn hears a grunt behind her and stills, hoping not to wake the dancer, remembering that if she woke a sleeping Brittany her ass would get punished and fucked so hard she'd have trouble sitting down for days.

The shorter blonde groans again as she feels the searing heat pass through her and knows that she is soaking wet. She decided to throw caution to the wind and if she gets in trouble she'll gladly take it and feign that she forgot the protocol in which they used 2 years ago when they all did this together.

Quinn experimentally clenches around both hard cocks, only to receive soft mewing from the other two girls. She smirks to herself as she clenches a few more times and begins to rock slightly feeling so deliciously full.

Quinn keeps rocking and fucking herself, moaning slightly as she works herself up until an arm circles her waist from behind, acting just like a dear in headlights she freezes.

"Naughty girl" the dancer coo's in her ear, trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"S-s-sorry Britt, I-I didn't want to w-wake you" the shorter blonde stutters.

"Mmm, but how could you not wake us baby, when you are fucking yourself on our hard cocks?" Santana asks softly as she strokes at Quinn's hip.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, you both feel so fucking good" The shorter blonde explains, clenching slightly knowing that if she works the girls she'll get what she wants.

Brittany thrusts her hips forward burring herself deeply inside the girl and starts to circle her hips causing Quinn to throw her head back onto Brittany's shoulder. Santana leans forward and kisses her lovers neck softly nipping at it.

"Is this what you want baby?" Santana asks as she continues to kiss Quinn's neck.

"Please" the blonde whispers

"Show us how much you want us, fuck yourself like you were and if you make us both cum then we'll take you however you want us to whenever you want us too, all day but if you cum first then you'll become our good little pet for the rest of the day." Santana looks into her girlfriend's eyes making sure she is ok with her consequence, not ever wanting to make her do something she doesn't want to. "Sound good baby?"

Quinn smirks mischievously "Whenever I want?" she quips

Brittany grinds her hips making Quinn moan out loud. "Mmm it's been so long since I've played with our pet San"

Santana mimics the dancer and grinds her hips causing Quinn to moan out again. "I know B, guess we're going to have fun with her today."

"Fuck" Quinn sighs out.

"Fuck yourself on us Quinn, make us cum first and have us at your beck and call" Brittany breaths to her

Quinn groans out loud and begins thrusting down hard, impaling herself hard and fast on the two huge cocks filling her tight holes.

"So good" The shorter blonde husks out as she leans her head on Brittany's shoulder

Santana uses her weight to turn all three of them so the two blondes were on their backs on top of each other. Santana leans down and kisses the dancer passionately as their tongues battle for dominance. Quinn puts her hands on the bed and uses the leverage to make her two lovers go deeper inside; she knew she wouldn't be able to make them cum first so she might as well enjoy whatever dominance she has now.

"Fuck me hard San, I need you please" She almost cries out as she clenches her pussy tight around Santana's cock, knowing it drives her girlfriend insane.

"Fuck baby" Santana gasps, tearing herself from Brittany's lips

Santana pulls herself up and holds onto Quinn's hips, stopping for a moment to look at her dishevelled girlfriend thrusting herself down on bother Brittany and her. Santana groans loudly and starts to piston forward causing both Quinn and Brittany to moan out loud, The dancer wraps her arm around Quinn's waist and starts trusting so deep inside the girl knowing Quinn loves to be so full she'll feel it for days after, always feeling like the girl's huge cocks are filling her pussy and tight ass up when she sits down.

The smaller blonde lets out a grunt as Santana cants her hips up battering against her G-spot.

"Do you like it when Santana and me fuck you so hard baby?, do you like it when my cock drives deep inside your ass?"

Quinn doesn't say anything but throws her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, feeling her stomach tighten knowing that she is so deliciously close. Both Santana and the dance stop making Quinn throw her head up to see what was wrong.

"Answer her" The Latina states bluntly as she makes circles with her hips.

"Yes, yes I love it, I don't want to go a day without being filled by you or Brittany's cocks, please let me cum, please." She begs back pathetically whimpering.

"Hmm I don't know, you have been quite the bad girl this morning Quinnie" The tall dancer mocks. "I don't know if you deserve a treat"

"Please, I'll do anything, just please let me cum." Quinn whines jutting her hips, only causing Santana to grab her hips and still them.

"Anything baby?" the Latina quirks an eyebrow

Quinn gulps and nods her head, knowing that she'll be done for later.

"Princessa gets what Princessa wants I suppose" The girl grins mischievously.

Both girls let loose thrusting hard into Quinn knowing she LOVES being taken as hard and as fast as possible unless she wants to make love, then it is all fluff.

Speeding up the girls send Quinn flying over the edge making her scream out both girls names and writhe between them.

"Fuck, thank you for letting me cum baby" Quinn sighs as she slowly comes down from her high.

Brittany slaps Quinn's breast, letting her know that the brunette wasn't the only one who had a say in it.

"Mmm thank you for fucking my ass hard Britt"

"Good girl" the blonde beams

"But now how is our good girl going to help her Mistresses?" Santana muses as she pulls out of her girl and lays down "You know when your mistresses are hard it displeases them that their good girl isn't helping to make it go away"

Quinn feels the familiar wave of heat rush through her as Santana says Mistresses; it had been so long since the three girls had done this and she missed it so bad.

"I apologise Ma'am" Quinn whimpers as she lifts herself off of the monstrous cock for the first time in 8 hours, gasping at the emptiness and the fact she can still feel them inside of her Quinn, lowers her head to Santana's dick and starts to run her tongue over it then swallows it and begins bobbing her head as she reaches over and strokes Brittany, after about 5 minutes the blonde switches until both girls are about to cum she pulls off of Brittany with a pop and replaces her mouth with her hand and makes both girls cum hard spilling their seed all over their own stomach's and Quinn's hands. Quinn eagerly licks every bit up then gets up and sits on her knees on the floor with her hands on her head.

Quinn hears Brittany and Santana whispering to each other as they both get up off the bed and lead Quinn to her feet and over to the door then make her kneels again, where Brittany bends Quinn over making her hands splay flat against the wood.

"Our pet got us hard again at being such a good girl I think she needs another treat" Santana whispers into her ear.

Brittany palms Quinn's ass and lines her hard throbbing dick up with Quinn's aching pussy and without warning she drives forward in a blistering pace making Quinn squeal and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Santana comes up behind the dancer and kissed her neck softly leaning a trail of little nips as she slowly gets to her knees.

"You sure" She whispers into the dancers ear.

"I've missed your cock in me Santana, you are the only one who's ever taken me and filled me up I need you" The blonde replies, never stopping thrusting into Quinn.

"Mmm I've missed fucking your ass Britt" Santana states as she leans the dancer forward a bit as she lines her hard throbbing cock up, she seethes herself in one go earning the dancer to plough forward roughly into their pet, almost making her collapse.

Santana slowly begins a rhythm, allowing Brittany to get used to being filled up deliciously.

"You feel so good" Brittany breaths "both of you do."

The girls impale their respective girl hard and fast until all three girls cum each screaming one another's names. As soon as the smaller blond comes down from her high she pulls herself off of Brittany and gets to work cleaning her and allows a short pause for Santana to pull herself out of the dancer, once Quinn has cleaned both girls again she find her way to the centre of the room and places her hands on her head.

Both Brittany and Santana smile with delight at the shorter blonde and get up and kiss her softly on either cheek.

"Such a good girl" Santana coos

"Today is going to be SO much fun" The dancer adds, she quickly turns and runs to her closet. "Remember when you guys told me to keep Quinn's collar because this was something that only the 3 of us did, well I kept it in here, the leash too, ohh and all of our toys."

Santana Giggles and rushes over to Brittany and pulls out all of their old toys, Quinn gulps knowing that she is not going to be able to walk tomorrow and silently curses the fact she'll have to wear the collar and leash, knowing how much the girls got into making her their pet when she put it on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX**

**Sooooooo how was that? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Never say No-**

**OHH WOW! You know how fricken amazing you guys are!?, you all are amazing, thank you so much….. I only wrote this for my own amusement because I didn't know if you all would like it, but wow.**

**I want to give a special thanks to one reviewer who made my entire day, I went to bed with a smile and woke up feeling great about myself because of the wonderful review and PM I got, so thank you "Stacprit" You are AWESOME!**

**I reply to all my reviews but I can't reply to you guest reviewers but you all are amazing so thank you!**

"Here baby" Santana calls over to Quinn.

The shorter blonde quickly rushes over to her Latina and kneels down and places both hands on her head. Once seated the Brunette clips the collar around her Pet's neck and steps back to take in the view of a very naked Quinn on her knee's with nothing but a black collar with one single hoop on it that can move around.

"Mmm such a pretty girl" The dancer coo's as she walks up behind the Latina and wraps her arms around her waist and lays her head on her shoulder, staring intently at their naughty girl.

Quinn feels her stomach jump at the compliment knowing that she has found herself completely in her "Pet" state of mind. The shorter blonde smiles and looks up at her Mistresses, knowing that both girls still allow her eye contact.

"Mmm You are right my love" Santana husks out as she tilts her head slightly allowing the dancer to kiss her way up it. "But something is missing, our naughty girl has nothing in her pussy, or her gorgeous tight ass or in that beautiful mouth. And I'm sorry but that just can't be"

Quinn's heart rate picks up because she knows what is about to come, they only did this once and they all swore it was the hottest thing ever and if they ever had they chance they'd do it again.

"You are right" The Tallest of the three feigns shock before allowing a menacing grin to overcome her face. "What are we to do?"

"Come" The Latina calls to her pet as she makes her way out the door and down stairs. The Dancer fallows suit but not before picking up a bag filled with what Quinn suspects to be toys.

Rushing out of the room after the girls she fallows them into the living room before settling at Santana's – who is now sat on the couch- feet.

"Nuhh uh baby girl" the Latina softly scolds.

The green eyed girl looks at her intently waiting on her next order. With un human like strength the dancer comes up behind her pet and lifts her up and puts her onto Santana's lap so she is straddling her, the Latina takes a hold of her now semi hard cock and works it into her pet's soaking pussy, both girls gasp at the feeling, loving how the both fit perfectly together.

"Now for today, my good girl, you are to make sure that you have either me or Mistress Santana's cocks in one of your holes, okay?" The dancer explains as she sits down beside her two girls. The shortest blonde nods quickly as a rush of heat passes through her.

"Like last time" the taller girl starts "If you need to go to the bathroom you take this and you give it to either me or san, if we are walking around, I.e. if we are going upstairs then one of us will carry you whilst being filled or you will put it in." She finishes holding up the decent sized plug.

"Do you have any questions baby girl?" Santana coo's putting a hand on her pet's cheek only for her to shake her head in response.

"Good girl" the dancer beams as she reaches over and grabs the remote and turns on the TV and selects a movie.

Quinn cuddles into Santana and puts her head into the crook of her neck, softly dosing off knowing that this movie could possibly be the only rest she'll get until bed time tonight.

The green eyed girl wakes half an hour later to the feeling of Santana's fully hard cock deep inside her and soft moaning sounds coming from the girl she is deliciously impaled on. Sitting back a little she looks over and finds both of her mistresses making out passionately.

Quinn softly mews as she sees Brittany bite Santana's lip making the Latina buck into her.

"Look who's finally awake" the dancer beams.

"Mmm my naughty girl see something she liked?" the Latina questions quirking an eyebrow at the hooded eyes on her girl.

The Pet nods her head biting her lip softly, looking intently at the two who are staring at her with bemused looks.

"Well, we'll have to sort that out later, because now it's lunch time, seeing as we all missed breakfast because a certain naughty girl needed our attention." The Latina chuckles as Quinn blushes furiously.

"C'mon my naughty girls lets go get some food" the dancer says sweetly as she stands and helps both Santana and Quinn up.

Quinn wraps her arms and legs around Santana as tightly as possible as the girl holds her back and walks to the kitchen. The Latina chuckles slightly when her pet gasps every time her huge cock bumps against her g-spot.

Once in the kitchen, Brittany pulls out ingredients and lays them out beside the cooker then the girls instruct Quinn to get down off of Santana and on her knees in front of Brittany, she takes the taller girls cock and works it into her mouth and sits patiently as the dancer moves about and makes the food, every now and again Quinn swallows and licks at her mistresses huge cock knowing that the girl loves it.

"Mmm such a good girl sucking and licking at my dick without being told" the dancer compliments. Quinn smiles slightly loving being told she is doing a good job, so she continues spacing out and closing her eyes and loving the feeling of bliss at pleasing her girls, it isn't until Brittany slams her hand down on the counter next to the cooker that Quinn realises she's taken her mistress to the point of release, the smaller girl is about to stop when the dancer looks at her and cries out her name as she climaxes sending ropes of her seed down the green eyed girls throat.

Quinn cleans up the mess she made and smirks at herself as she feels the dancer's monster begin to grow harder again.

"Sneaky" The dancer replies with a smirk. "After lunch that lovely tush of yours is going to get punished, pretty girl"

Quinn whimpers a little but still thinks it was worth it. She eyes Santana from the side and notices the hooded look on her face and smirks internally knowing it was definitely worth it.

"Diner is ready" the dancer smiles at the two girls. She looks down at her pet that still has her entire cock down her throat then the small walk it is to the island in the middle of the kitchen where the Latina is sat. "Let's go for a walk" The dancer smiles as she walks a little backwards to see if Quinn will fallow.

The smaller girl shuffles on her knee's trying desperately not to let the dancer fall out of her mouth. Once at the table the girls lift her up and make her stand at the island with her hands flat on it and her ass pushed out, Santana steps behind her and pulls her ass cheeks apart and works her achingly hard dick into Quinn's tight ass.

"Eat" The Latina states plainly seeing Brittany place a plate with bacon and pancakes in front of Quinn. The blonde takes the knife and fork and slowly begins eating but almost chokes when the Latina pulls out and slams back in after Quinn's third bite.

"Keep eating baby" The Latina states again, watching Quinn eat she waits till the fourth bite then pulls out and slams back in. she does this 3 more times alternating between the third and fourth bite.

Quinn can barely concentrate on eating and looks behind her to see Brittany feeding Santana and then feeding herself. She is sure that they must have thought about this whilst she was passed out, there is no way this could just happen without planning.

After waiting till Quinn takes another bit Santana starts thrusting into her after every single bite and gets almost giddy as she sees Quinn speed up eating, once Quinn is done Santana lets loose and fucks Quinn's ass hard until the blonde is almost at her climax and panting hard, stopping abruptly the Latina pulls out and in one swift motion the dance spins Quinn around lifts her up and impales her on her rock hard cock making the girl scream out as she wraps herself around the taller girl and rocks into her chasing her orgasm.

"No Naughty girl, you don't get to cum because you were bad" the dancer pouts making Quinn squirm and hang her head.

The girls walk into the living room and just as quickly as before she is lifted from the dancer spun back around and placed over the side of the sofa with her ass in the air, the blonde pulls her pets ass apart and thrusts deeply inside the girl as she brings her hand down on her ass.

"Count these, pup" Santana tells her from the other end of the sofa.

"One thank you Mistress" Quinn squeals out as Brittany thrusts and brings her hand down.

"Two thank you Mistress"

"Three thank you Mistress"

"Four thank you Mistress, Five Thank You Mistress…"

By thirty Quinn's body is limp over the side of the sofa as she gasps every time Brittany thrusts into her, her juices running down her leg what she didn't expect was Brittany to start thrusting twice with every swing, Quinn yelps out a loud "FIFTY THANK YOU MISTRESS!" As Brittany brings her hand down in an almighty blow and buries herself deep inside the girls ass.

"Good girl" the dancer rewards "you took your punishment like such a good girl, you can have a reward."

Quinn shakily thanks he mistress again and looks over to see Santana standing up panting she walks over to the blonde and lifts Quinn up and walks her to the arm chair.

Santana sits down and pulls Quinn onto her cock impaling her pussy and pulls her forward separating her ass as Brittany walks up behind them and shoves her cock into their pet again, Quinn feels the searing heat run through her and he shaky limbs as she feels like she will pass out any minute, Santana reaches over and produces a small bullet vibrator and puts it directly onto Quinn's clit making the girl cry out.

"You can cum as much as you want to baby, but only if one of us cums first." Santana states

The shorter blonde almost cries feeling like she will explode, her juices running all the way down her thighs and almost touching her knees.

Brittany lets loose not being able to help herself due to being worked up too much, she jack hammers into the girl only seconds later being joined by the Latina, making much needed friction knowing it is driving Quinn insane, the smaller blonde has tears in her eyes as she holds off the orgasm.

She is awarded relief as Brittany cums filling her ass with her seed, being joined seconds later by Santana, making the girl over flow with cum, Quinn throws her head back as her orgasm over takes her and she screams loudly not caring if anybody heard them.

Santana removes the vibrator from the writhing girl and slowly stills her hips, Brittany gives one more hard thrust and Quinn flies forward clutching Santana as she climax's again and passes out.

"You need to stop making my girlfriend unconscious B" the Latina chuckles only to be met with a goofy smile and a sweet peck on the lips.

Both girls pull out of Quinn and carry her over to the sofa and lay her down noticing that, the smaller blonde has her holes clenched shut keeping in both girls' hot seed.

"Mmm even unconscious she is our good girl" the Latina smiles as she pulls apart Quinn's clenching ass cheeks only to be met with a whimper, the brunette reaches over to the table, grabs the plug and slowly works it into her girls ass trapping Brittany's cum.

She rolls the girl over onto her back and picks up the dildo from the table and pulls Quinn's legs apart and works the dildo into her tight pussy.

Stepping back and being met with Brittany's arms wrapping around her they look at the work of art lain out on the sofa, A passed out thoroughly fucked Quinn with her hair dishevelled and a plug and a dildo pushed into her holes trapping the over flowing cum of the two girls.

"Do you think she'll know that we are stretching her on purpose for tonight?" The dancer asks as she plays with Santana's nipples

The Latina lays her head onto Brittany's shoulder and replies. "I hope not, I know she'll be pleasantly surprised." She husks as she turns and kisses the taller blonde.

"Mmm I've missed this, the three of us" Brittany sighs.

"Me and Quinn have missed this too"

Santana smiles as she tackles Brittany to the floor and flips her onto her stomach.

"I've also missed burying my huge cock in your tight ass" She husks as she works her cock into Brittany.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOX

Tooo much orrr? I have an idea for the next few chapters but nothing is set in stone, also I want you guys to send me prompts MUCH LOVE, NOM xxxx


End file.
